


Deprivation

by stardustcatharsis



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Clones, Creepy, Dark Rey, Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Feelings, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Power Play, Sex, Shameless Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustcatharsis/pseuds/stardustcatharsis
Summary: In Rey's absence, Kylo Ren uses technology from the remains of the Empire to clone versions of Rey. While only one is successful, her life acceleration is used against him as a bargaining chip to extend her life if she can become "Rey" instead of her own person.Unknowingly, she admits that the girl is scavenging his ship, after disconnecting herself from the Force without means to reconnect.





	1. SH-AN-1794

**Author's Note:**

> I had been thinking about Spike cloning Buffy and how that could also pertain to Reylo.  
> So, now we have this piece of fiction that I am not sure went the way I expected it to.  
> Hopefully you guys enjoy it.   
> It will be no more than three chapters, as I planned. 
> 
> Thank you guys, as always.

_She was perfect._

Kylo Ren admired the work from the Empire's technological advances. He swallowed staring at her lean body, long arms and legs as they peeked from beneath her shining black robes. 

 

The only thing missing was a sea of freckles entrenched across the landscape of her face. She was unmarred by the war ---  _for now anyway._

His jaw tightened. The girl looked at him as though he was not the _Supreme Leader._

_She admired him._

As he furthered his inspection, stalking about her as though she was being hunted, he barely noted her inhibiter chip and the failure to created sun-drenched skin. He scoffed quietly, swallowing hesitantly as he clenched his fist, thus slamming the metal doors to his quarters.

They made a loud clatter as they shut, startling the woman standing nervously before him. Even her height was right. The acceleration process had been wonderfully innovative and she had grown far more quickly than the others.

She would be dead within three to four galactic years. She's the only clone that survived the initial batch. Parts of her were meticulously finetuned with mechanics, partially extending her life for at least a year. 

In her mind, she was just as normal as any young adult. The only thing she lacked was that fiery will and insubordinate mouth. Kylo Ren eased himself to her, _wishing_ that he could delve into her mind and  _see_ the things that Rey could see.

Yet, as hefelt the pull of the Force rippling through his fingertips, he frowned. The girl looked at him with disappointment. She knew he was trying his best to make her understand what he had meant when she first saw him. 

 

"I'm sorry that I'm not what you truly want." She said quietly, shifting beneath his gaze as though she could escape it. 

 

Kylo wiped a bare hand across his face, fixated on the sterility in her voice. It was bland. There was no warmth, no challenge, no peaky accent from her localization. He preferred when she didn't speak, but running cultivation didn't mean demeaning her, per se.

 

"You're perfectly suitable. All of  _this_ could be yours, if you acquiese." His long arm gestured to the room around him, to the windows, the floor, the droid humming as it collected data on the newly forming stars outside of his chamber. 

 

He had to at least  _act_ civilized in her presence. His loneliness was none of her concern. It only belonged in the realm in which he and Rey existed. As of late, it had been his own prison to wander. The bond had been dead for two long, arduous years. He often thought he could feel  _her_ somewhere within it, only to be pushed even deeper into the arms of his own darkness. 

 

_This Rey_ only saw what was in front of her. She was enamored, not with him, but the grandiuer of the expanses of space that bled through the wide windows of his chambers. She loved coming here to visit. 

 

Kylo sat upon a chair in his quarters, pouring himself Corellian brandy as he followed her vision. Her dark hazel eyes deepened emptily. 

 

"What is it that plagues you, little scavenger?" He asked, feeling the bite of his drink.

 

The girl quietly strode to his side, looking down upon his elongated features as though she inspected a piece of art. Her brows furrowed, "I am no scavenger. I am learning to be a scholar. Did they not tell you this, Master?" 

 

Ren inhaled sharply. "No, I was not informed. I suppose it's better than I keep my interests where they lie." 

 

He took another strong sip of brandy while his heart fell. He could not look at her face for more than a moment. The inscription of her coding was marked on her inner wrist and he sighed at this. 

 

_SH-AN-1794_

 

"What do they call you at the education center?" Ren asked curiously. He had never taken the time to ask her name. Calling her variants of petnames he would have used for Rey had been his titles for her. 

 

"Shan." She beamed. She tucked a strand of her coppery hair behind her ear and crinkled her nose. Her smile was beautiful like Rey's but it didn't shine like hers --- not with the intensity of the suns Tatooine. 

 

"Appropriate." He mused, watching her move towards the holo-screen. She fingered the illuminations until it projected a map of the known systems. He allowed her some freedom to roam his ship and the holo was her favorite ---  _just like Rey._

_Ben_ crawled to the forefront and his own consciousness split within him. He felt like his father. He was torn by his wants despite his needs and he sat listening to her drone about her mathematics and trajectory skills. If she wasn't a clone with hyper acceleration, she would have been an excellent addition to the First Order's tracking station. 

 

The longer he stared at her the less he felt inclined to touch her, though he knew he could. 

 

"Do you know what you are?" He asked, eyes falling over her as she hummed words she saw on the screen. 

 

Shan turned to him, her eyes vibrant for the first time. Her breath hitched in her throat as a hand shot to her neck to feel the rigid implant that barely raised her skin. "Yes."

 

The weight of that singular word echoed through his mind like a detonated bomb. It transcended his own instability and he felt  _pity_ for her.  _Compassion for her._

Not in the way he felt for Rey, but for what he had done. Many evil deeds were crafted meticulously by his hands, but  _this_ broke his heart in a way he didn't quite fathom. 

 

"I know why I'm here. I thank you for allowing me privilege and care. I am not  _her._ I do not possess the love she has, or the powers she has. I'm a shell of her, incomparable to what you desire." Shan said, eyes glistening with emotion as she looked upon his equally begotten expression with a tenderness that was far beyond comprehension. 

 

"I am here for  _you._ I will do whatever I must for my Master, of course." She said, knowing the context of her words. She did not mince them, nor did he even expect her to. 

 

Ben felt sick as he closed his eyes. He wanted to search for Rey in the astral realm. She had to be there somewhere hiding from him as she rebuilt the Resistance. For a moment, he wondered if she had even  _thought_ of him. 

 

Shan walked to him and placed a small hand upon his face. He flinched at the contact, realizing that there was no electricity when they touched. It was welcomed, yes, but it wasn't warm, it wasn't tearing him apart like when Rey reached for him that night on Ahch-to. 

 

His plush lips brushed against her hand, and the girl shuddered at the new sensation. A blush settled upon the slopes of her cheeks and he frowned at the absence of desire in her eyes. 

 

She was beautiful, but she wasn't  _Rey._

_She wasn't perfect._

_"_ What is it that you desire, Shan?" He asked her, finding her eyes darting towards the closed doors as though they would part for her. 

 

She knelt before him, staring into his dark eyes as her hands wound into the black curls that grew longer with his age. He held his breath as she knit her brows together, faintly staring at his mouth. It would have been a betrayal of her own volition should she bridge the gap between them. 

 

This loveless space seemed to stagnate as she edged closer. She was curious more than wanting. She found him attractive in a way that Rey didn't, but Shan was not familiar with the  _monster_ that was Kylo Ren. 

 

"Your happiness is why I am here. My wants do not matter." Shan whispered. Ben's hands brushed back her hair as the Corellian liquor swam in his system. It dulled him. 

 

He wanted to kiss her just to see if it would take the edge off of his aching mind. It didn't. When they collided it felt strange, foreign and treasonous. 

 

Shan indulged in the experience as though she knew what she was doing. She was awkward, mechanical as she methodically moved her lips against his. It was too chaste, too sterile and clean to hold the same value as if Rey had been pressed beneath him.

 

Ben pulled away and shook his head regretfully. "What do you want, Shan?" 

 

The girl pressed her fingers to her lips and fell back upon her bottom. She looked at him as though he had asked something damning.

 

It would frighten her if he delved into her mind. He refrained despite his anxiousness to divulge an immediate response. Shan thought for a moment, and he allowed her as much.

 

"Deceleration. I am very aware of myself, Master." 

 

"You would still die prematurely." He stated more coldly than he intended, but he didn't seem to care that she looked hurt by this.

 

"I'll make you a deal." Shan said astutely, raising to her knees as her hands latched to Ben's thighs. 

 

He recoiled at the contact. "What could you possibly offer me?" 

 

"I will be  _her_ for you if you will allow me to live longer than my expectancy as of right now. I will  _love_ you as she does."

 

"She doesn't love me." Ben snapped, clenching his jaw as his voice thundered in the confines of the room. 

 

"I believe that is a lie, Master and for that I am sorry. From the stories I've heard from the captives, I---"

 

Ben shot up, hand pressed to her forehead. Urgency climbed into his throat as he lurched forward. His mind expanding as he nullified her movements with the flick of his wrist, like he had done to the scavenger. 

 

"Where are the captives? Did General Hux divulge any of this to you?" He asked intently, his eyes narrowing upon her glassy expression. Shan was not capable of forcing him out, challenging him.

 

"No," She breathed, "I heard them when I went to the infirmary for my daily procedure, Master. The General was not there."

 

Kylo grunted as he focused on  _anything_ in her mind that he could pluck. "Good girl. Did you see the captives?"

 

"One young woman and a man from the Fleet. They're looking for  _her._ They thought she may be aboard as a stowaway." 

 

Kylo knelt to her, peering inside of her as though she were as easy to read as the holo. He closed his eyes  _feeling_ for any inkling that  _she_ may have been aboard his vessel. It was almost as large as the  _Supremacy._ Unless their bond was living between them, there was no way to sense her presence. 

 

"They say you are a  _monster._ I did not believe them. They're on the wrong side of the war." 

 

Ren longed to hear those words from from Rey's mouth. He wanted resolve and found none inside of Shan's mind. It was all numbers and _Hux._ She hung upon his every word. He felt her desires heighten in his presence in her memories, no matter how few their were. 

 

It disgusted him. "Why would she be here, Shan?" 

 

Part of him already knew well enough of Rey's history that she and her martyr complex got her into more trouble than it was worth. 

 

Shan tried to fight his grip on her. She eluded him for the briefest moment as her thoughts tried to wonder elsewhere. Hiding information from him would end with her dead on the floor, like the rest of the treasonous scum. 

 

" _You know where she is."_ Ren balked, finding it strange that Shan could withstand his prowling. He had never sensed the Force within her, and didn't necessarily feel now. She shared a surprising amount of Rey's resistance to his tactics and he scowled. 

 

Shan cracked. "She is attempting to steal information on the Unknown Regions, Master. Does this displease you?"

 

Ren retracted his grip on her, erasing all memory of the incident. Shan fell upon her hands, panting as she stared at her reflection in the floor. She picked herself up slowly, vertigo beseiging her as she wobbled. 

 

"I feel very strange." She muttered, adjusting her robes as they fell askew. "Have I served you well, Master?" 

 

Ren scoffed at her, storming to the entrance of his chambers. He left the girl behind as the doors hissed open for them. She followed him down the cooridoor to the lift. The stormtroopers parted like the sea at dawn, washing themselves away from his malicious presence. 

 

Shan looked at him with wild eyes, curious as to why her Master was so angry. She chased him down and inserted herself onto the lift. 

 

He hadn't the time to engage. 

 

Ren leaned against the white illuminations, half hoping he could escape the creature he created. When she clung to him, fingers knit into his tunic, she looked at him with such upset that he had to close his eyes. 

 

Shan was a nuisance to him. This was not like Rey staring into the pits of his soul, swaying him in and out of the darkness ---  _no, this was a clueless blite wondering for a scrap of some divinity that would connect her to the land of the living._

The Empire tampered with nature in a way that was cruel, even more cruel than the deeds Ren committed. 

 

"If you cherish your existence as I believe that you do, you will remove your hands." Kylo said darkly. 

 

As he looked into Shan's eyes, he narrowed his own until she detached from him. 

 

She stepped away, "Why do you chase desert filth?" 

 

As the lift stilled, Ren recklessly punched his hand through the wiring and glass. His hand bled as he recoiled with shards cutting deep into his knuckles. " _Enough! You are a poor excuse for even the most remedial semblance of her."_

His voice punctured her, causing the occupants outside of the compartment to halt. Shan felt tears pricking the backs of her eyes. He pushed past her in a violent display of authority, fair near knocking her down. 

 

Had she looked like anyone else, he would have left her dead where she stood. He couldn't even bear to kill a falsified version of the woman he loved. It disgusted even him that he allowed himself to slip. 

 

He thunderously made himself way to the holding block. The guards shot back to their posts as he eased by, glaring in disdain. They feared for their lives as he demanded entry, merely leaving them catatonic instead.

 

Ren heard screams, howls, inhumane voices that cried from their cells. He ignored them. He was looking for a silent pair of prisoners who jumped at the sight of the  _Supreme Leader._

"Where is she?" Ren asked poignantly, staring in the dark eyes of the  _Traitor._

The girl he had never seen. He chose to spare her conversation, though she was fiery as the bolt of a blaster. She hollered and threatened him, though he met her excitement with a glower. 

 

FN-2187 spat at him, which left him irate. He swallowed it down. As he wiped the moisture from his face, Kylo stepped closer, looming ominously as he stared into the eyes of the defect Stormtrooper. 

 

"I'm not asking you again,  _Traitor."_

"I don't know where she is." Finn hissed defiantly, holding Rose back. 

 

"Pity." 

 

"She's coming for  _you."_ Finn barked. He was smug as he crossed his arms over his chest, uncaring if Kylo decided to accept the challenge. 

 

For a moment, he mulled over scouring inside of his head. He refrained. Inhaling sharply, Kylo swallowed. "Is she safe?" 

 

Rose furrowed her brows, just as takenaback as Finn. "Wh-what?"

 

"Why do you care if she's safe? You tried to kriffing kill her!" 

 

"As a matter of fact, I  _did not."_ Kylo resolved, placing and a hand on the latching system. His eyes met Finn's silently as he gestured towards the girl beside him. 

 

"You have no reason to trust my intentions, but I  _do_ have a proposition for her. It could stop all of this. Now," he licked his lips, "  _is she safe?_ " 

 

It was then Shan found him, leaving Finn confused. Rose called out Rey's name, finding that the woman who looked so much like her seemed perplexed. 

 

" _Scum."_ She said, turning her attentions back to her Master. 

 

Finn shot the girl a glance as he tried to focus on Ren. 

 

"Did I ask you to follow me, Shan? You are testing my patience far more than what is tolerated. If you do not exit this wing, I will see to it that your acceleration is altered to a month."

 

Shan clenched her jaw, glaring at the captives. "You are a traitor, aren't you, Master?" She hissed. 

 

Ren leaned closer to her, tilting his head as he inspected the dead growing in her eyes. "Yes. Yes, I am." 

 

His hand flicked and her hands shot to her throat as she hit the wall. She rasped as he let her go, knowing if he did not  _kill_ her that she was to be stopped before she reached Hux. 

 

Ren called over his comlink to have her tranquilized and taken to the infirmary. It turns out that a fallacious avatar was far more of a pain in his ass that the woman he was at war with. 

 

Finn swallowed hard. His nervousness and uncertainty flashed across his face. Rose looked at him eagerly for an answer when Ren gathered his composure, brushing a hand through his gossamer hair. 

 

It was the first time he looked vulnerable, and it made them feel pity for him ---  _even for one fleeting moment of realization._

_"_ You're in love with her, aren't you?" Rose asked, finding Finn holding a digusted expression. "Is that why there's a clone? I thought those practices were outlawed." 

 

Ren looked away. "I'm not asking you again. I have no qualms about killing you here. I can bypass interrogation."

 

"She's safe." Finn said directly. He felt an indescribable sensation ripple through him. It wasn't hopeful, or warm, or just. It felt like he committed treason for a second time. 

 

Ren released the latch and flung the cell open with a flick of his wrist. "There are two inoculated Stormtroopers at the entrance to the block. I suggest you take what you can. The escape pod on Level 4 is your safest exit."

 

With that, Kylo Ren disappeared, blowing out the recording monitors in the sector. Finn grabbed Rose's hand and bolted across the hallway, dodging any other guards that may be lurking. 

 

They dismantled the armor and ran as they were told. Rose struggled with the armor as she looked down from the lift to find Ren stalking through the loading bay. 

 

"Why did he let us go?" She asked, weary of the outcome. 

 

"The same reason you let me go." He responded, staring vacantly over the sea of Stormtroopers below. His heart pulled at the notion that this  _monster_ allowed them to escape. "Because you loved me enough to be with Poe."

 

A momentary parlay for something much greater than the war seemed to replay in his mind. 

 

Rey was surely scouring the catalogues on the ship by now. It certainly wouldn't be long until Ren found her. 

 

In the vault, Rey pillaged cautiously. She always did. She was excessively daft when she needed to be, but there was something nagging at her. Focusing wasn't coming easy on this particular mission, and she hissed to herself. 

 

Hiding from the Force was a trick she learned from Skywalker and she didn't know how to undo it. Becoming attuned with the universe and the fine line in between, was something she yearned to do. 

 

She had been angry when she cut her ties with Ben and being on his ship made her even more angry with herself. As she thumbed through files, pulling and prodding at the minute glass slides --- filled with aeons and aeons worth of data --- she went slack. 

 

It had been easy getting into this room with some tactful skills and luck that the guards thought her to her to be a woman named  _Shan._ If all of her covert missions to assault First Order ships had been that easy, she would have been in the Unknown Regions by now. 

 

Locking herself out of her own connection had left her far more lonely than she had ever been. Jakku seemed like a dream in comparision. Albeit, it was still a nightmare. 

 

Her awakening was snuffed out by her own volition and she hated every second. The girl sighed as she ran a hand through her long hair, which hung well past her shoulders now. 

 

The dim blue light illuminated her face as she prayed silently that she would find what she was looking for. 

 

A small sound made her flinch, causing her to look about the vault. She didn't see anyone else, or hear anyone's footsteps. 

 

Yet it happened again. Over and over until it reverberated in her head. Silence came, leaving nothing but static in her ears. She dropped the files in her hands along the floor as panic besieged her. 

 

_She felt it._

_She felt him._

_She felt the Force scorching her blood as if she walked along the molten rivers of Mustafar._

A gasp ripped from her lungs as though it was her first breath. 

 

" _Ben?"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Creatures of Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo triggered the Force from its slumber, causing Rey to be overwhelmed by her own desires. Her vulnerability to the dark made her do some bad, bad, things.
> 
> Updating tags:  
> Violence  
> Explicit Sex   
> Dark Rey  
> Power play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember guys, this is a smut story with some plot. ♡

1

Time stopped in the space in between worlds and galaxies as they collided into one, singular entity. 

 

It felt like being reborn. Rey fell, holding herself upon her hands as she felt the Force slithering through her consciousness. 

 

Ben turned to her, staring down at her. The light that crawled across her face was a telltale sign of exactly where she was aboard the vessel. 

 

She looked more real, more authentic than Shan. Every inch of Rey was breathing, existing in a flurry of sound and color that blanched him with the sensation he had almost forgotten.  _Light. Dark. The balance that came with her presence._

He saw in her eyes that she felt it. He saw thoughts they shared. It made him swallow and breathe as though he was just as awkward as he was in his youth. Gangly Ben Solo was at the forefront, and he didn't particularly care how benign his appearance was. 

 

He exhaled for the first time. "It's  _you."_

Ben's eyes were wide, enthralled by the matching gaze that drew him in. It was unintentional on her part, but Shan held little to no semblance of the girl in her truest form.

 

" _ **You're traitorous--"**_

__

_"You better not have laid a fucking finger on them. I swear I will end your life, Kylo Ren."_

_**"I thought that name was dead to you. You never used it after I fucked you on my father's ship."** _

__

Rey clenched her jaw. Her legs tightened and she shivered at the memory that seared through her mind. She didn't have time for this. The Force didn't mean he got to remind her of her own loss of control. 

 

He was messing with her. Maybe the loneliness was worth the powerlessness that came with being  _human._

" _ **As far as the murderers, I let them go. They used an escape pod. I hope they make it where they were going, I can't stop what the fleet will do if they detect a defect pod."**_

__

Rey inspected his face as though she had seen a ghost. She slowly backed into the cabinets and looked at how much he had changed. His hair was long, peppered with grays and black thread that hung like a curtain. His face was still scarred, battered and tired as though he rarely slept ---  _she knew he didn't._

Cautiously, she extended her fingers as he did. The tips of their fingers touched, igniting a fire that they both thought had long been extinguished. 

 

It was over as soon as it began, leaving the girl heaving. Her hands slicked across her face as her heart climbed into her throat. The resurgence felt like the night in the forest, when the first met. He awoke these feelings in her. She closed her eyes.

 

Maybe the Force protected her from this. She bent to its will, and she clamored to her feet as she shoved files into her satchel. He would let her. Somehow, he always let her get away with some sort of murder. 

 

Before she could escape the vault, he was upon her. He entered the room like a creature lurking the night. She had almost forgotten exactly how small she felt around him.

 

He looked to side and gestured for the bag. "This isn't the way to greet me after two years, especially after I let your  _friends_ have a head start."

 

Rey took a step back. Ben took one forward. 

 

Her hands caught her as she stumbled against the counter to the catalogues. Her mind cried to her. "I was cut off from the Force. I had no means of reconnecting to it. It was absolutely horrible not being able to feel after all of the time I spent learning how to harness it." 

 

Ben shook his head at her. She furrowed her brows. This wasn't exactly how she thought this venture would go, but she wasn't certain that it would have been any different either. Her eyes searched his features, aching, as she always did, at the sight of the scar that she marked him with. 

 

"I'm showing great restraint with you. I have been  _dying_ since that day." Ben stalked forward, caging her. She leaned back, trembling. She wasn't afraid of him. She had no problems handling his temperaments or his lack of restraint for her. 

 

"I thought that our bond had died, Ben." She whispered. She tilted her head to his, her own scars casting small shadows across her cheek. "It was better that way." 

 

Ben knelt his head closer as the blue light burned between them, "Little scavenger, why would you ever leave me wanting the way you did? I could have made all of this go away. It could have been you..." He leaned close enough to kiss her, but didn't. "...and  _me."_

Rey's succinct breaths were barely audible. One move and it was done. Their fate would have been sealed. It was some kind of palpable magic that drew them closer. They were not allowed freedom from one another when the Force balanced itself. 

 

She was a moth to the flame and he would set the fire to summon her. 

 

"Ben, I have to go."

 

"Stay. I need this." He pleaded, pressing his plush mouth against her throat. She arched into him, inaudibly gasping. 

 

She closed her eyes, sinking deeper into his gravity. She yearned for this. Every night she tossed and turned, aching for his closeness. It was too dangerous to chase him without her abilities being tangible. 

 

It killed her to wake up wanting, only to find emptiness where he had been so many times before. Quietly, she pulled away from him as his hands wound into her long, auburn hair. 

 

"Ben, I've done something terrible." She said, finding his lack of interest to be damning. 

 

"So have I," he breathed against her. "I need your help." 

 

Rey pushed him away. "What have you done?" 

 

She searched his face for the answer, but was only give a grimace. Pressing against their bond, she struggled until she regained her composure. She searched far and wide into his memories and felt jealousy peak in her bones.

 

She shouldn't have felt that way, but there was a sickeningly familiar face climbing his limbs and mercilessly taking up his time. 

 

Ben gave her the same broken expression he had given her the day he killed Snoke.

 

 "What in fucking hell have you done? You made a  _clone_ of me? How did you even? I don't even want to know." 

 

The same swelling of dread pocketed her mind. It was nauseating. Every time she thought that Ben was better than certain parts of his past ---  _the one he subsequently tried to kill---_ he careened down a winding, self destructive path. 

 

She gawked in awe at the sheer audacity he had to even  _think_ that trying to  _clone_   _her_ was remotely a justifiable idea ---  _especially when she found out._

Ben looked as though she had scarred him again. The injurious action had left him even more shattered than he anticipated. He stood before her with a glassy sheen over his eyes, and a question begging to be answered. 

 

He swallowed his pride as he took a shakey breath. She was the only creature in this galaxy that could make him feel like a child, make him feel  _wrong_ for everything he had done. She unraveled him with one look. 

 

"SH-AN-1794 doesn't have your dialect, or the scar on your cheek. She doesn't have those little marks on her face and she doesn't look like she spent her life in the sun." He said quietly, drawing a solitary finger to streak down her cheek. 

 

She wanted to slap his stupid hand away. Anger burned brightly between them, and her own darkness came crashing down like the waves she had seen on the island. If she bit down any harder, she felt her teeth might break.

 

"It doesn't change the fact that you tried to make someone, or  _something,_ into  _me."_

 

"You said you'd done something terrible. I can only imagine what you consider as much. I'm sure it was something insignificant. You have a touch for justifying your actions, anyway." Ben countered, maintaining eye contact. He could utterly break her beneath him if she would have him. 

 

The tension surmounted between them like a fog as thick and repugnant as on Dagobah. He wanted her on the counter, pressed against the cool metal so he could feel how hot her skin was in comparison. 

 

Ben shuddered at the thought. 

 

"I dismantled one of the Resistance main tracking systems so that they couldn't track your ship. I knew that Poe would have sent a fleet knowing you were this close by. I tracked your ship on the Falcon for three days. I'm sure they know what I've done by now. I really have to go, Ben." Rey said, knowing that he looked smug without even raising her eyes. 

 

"Two years, Rey." He said, scanning the parameters for any inkling that there may be trouble lurking nearby. "Two years, I waited. I didn't chase you, didn't even try to find you."

 

The girl looked at her boots and sighed. Her hair shielded her from his scrunity and she felt guilty. It was unnecessary. She didn't  _need_ this, she reminded herself.  _He needed her._

It took the Force, itself, to keep her from releasing her saber. There was a resurgence of heat in her stomach as she looked up. She inched forward, pressing herself to the tips of her toes. 

 

Her hands instinctively wound into his clothes. Ben smirked down at her, "Sweetheart, if you do this, there's no turning back. I have no restraint with you. You tell me I'm a monster, and I'll show you exactly what that means."

 

Rey dared him with the look in her eyes. She inhaled his scent, and melted into his strong frame. "You're going to have to earn it, Ben."

 

If he had been a wiser man, or a stronger one for that matter, Ben would have headed the seriousness in her tone. 

 

He latched on to her as if holding her arms would make her even more real than she was. He had no idea where the girl had been, or what she had seen. All that was visible were flickers of blaster fire and near suffocation as she was dredged from a submerged ship. Whether or not she intended for him to see it was an afterthought. 

 

"Please give it to me." He groveled.

 

Rey faintly brushed her lips against his. It was so faint he didn't know if he had imagined the contact. " Do you deserve any of it?"

 

She recoiled only to end up slammed with her back against the counter. 

 

"Ben, we can't do this here." She wriggled beneath his grasp, breathless from the force of the impact. 

 

He climbed atop her, knees caging her beneath his lumbering frame.  _Fear_ bloomed in their bond. It wasn't because or  _him._ Perhaps the implication of her constant betrayal of her righteousness was to blame, but he would have rathered it be because of him. He loved when she was weak and trembled as though she was a normal woman, not an avatar of something greater than the body she wore.

 

"I'll kill anyone that dares set foot near here, Rey." Ben swallowed, pressing his forehead against hers. 

 

"Ben, you've caused Force to wake in me _twice._ You've caused so much hurt, and I am still in..." Rey fought herself, fought the grating cries in her mind to shut her mouth. 

 

"In love with me?"  His voice cut through her like the saber blade that leveled him so many years before. "You cannot hide it anymore can you, Scavenger?" 

 

Rey pressed her lips in a line. There was no way out of this. His hold on her was far to heavy and she was crushed by his weight. He was warm, scorching her skin. 

 

Ben's lips dragged along her cheek as he cleaned closer to her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "You probably tried to snuff me out, didn't you? Did you try to hide your feelings when you fucked pilots? I know you pretend they were me. I can see it clearly in your mind."

 

His teeth grazed her lobe and she flinched, pressing her hips against his. It was then she realized how aware of his hardened cock against her stomach she had become. She couldn't breathe. 

 

"Why do you think I made a clone of you? I wanted  _you_ so desperately that I took what I could get. She isn't you. I don't  _love_ her. She doesn't feel a fraction as good as you do when she fucks me." Ben hissed, groaning at the friction pulsing through him. He lurched forward, dragging his erection against her until the girl finally cracked. 

 

The dim light flickered, still brightening the girls face enough for him to see the redness in her cheeks. She arched into him, opening her legs for him to feel her wetness through his trousers. 

 

"I wish I hated you.  _I wish I fucking hated you."_ Rey breathed, feeling his mouth collapse upon hers. It was violent. It was painful. Years worth of want pulverized her as he parted her lips. It was an excavation into a cavern that he found familiar and foreign. It felt  _new_ even though he had explored it before. 

 

She tasted like spices from the drinks aboard her ship and starvation. She must have starved for him. He would let her consume him with each stroke against him. Her legs were freed to tangle about his waist as he loosened his grip upon her wrists. 

 

She pulled at his clothing, wanting nothing more than to free him. 

 

" _You're so hard for me."_

She released him, pulling his trousers down his thick thighs. Nails dragged along the gentle flesh as it trailed to his length, which she cradled in her hand. 

 

Ben hissed, thrusting into her palm as their bond became heavy. His fingers tore into the Resistance garb, pushing her tunic above her breasts to see every bit of her that he could. It was too frantic to truly register. Her pants slid down to her knees as he swatted her hands away, pressing himself inside of her tight entrance. 

 

_**"She was a poor replica. Nothing could feel like you."**_ His arms laced around around her, propping her up as pulled her as close as their bodiees allowed. Rey's hands braced the edges of the counter as she met his volitale thrusts with her own. 

 

Her eyes bore holes into him as he watched himself slamming inside of her. 

 

_**"Why don't you look? Look at how much of me you can take."** _

__

Her walls collapsed around him, pulling him deeper. He was large enough that his thrusts could be felt in pit of her stomach. 

 

A hand grabbed her face, trailing saliva across her mouth as he pulled her vision down to his body lacing with hers. They were sewn together, and he wouldn't let her miss the spectacle. He loved her embarrassment. 

 

" _I'm going to come, Ben. Make me come. I haven't in so long. Please. Please. Please."_ Rey begged in a voice only he could here. 

 

_**"I'll always make you. I want to feel all of you running down my cock. I want you to know no one else will ever love you like this."** _

 

He gripped her, pulling her off the table as he held the back of her thighs. Her arms latched around his neck, pulling him into her. Her mouth trailed fiery kisses along his jaw, begging him to end her misery. Her own orgasm swelled, inch by inch into a responding crescendo of her desires. 

 

Her mouth parted to scream as she came, only to feel the painful grip of the Force suffocating her as she tried to breathe. She came hard on him as he denied her precious oxygen. 

 

Rey recoiled. Shockwaves curled her toes and rattled her body until she felt his own climax burst into her. She only felt relief when he slumped over, slapping her bare bottom back on the cold table. 

 

She gasped for air. Clinging to him, her limbs quivered as she felt him drag a soft kiss across her forehead. It was a ritual. He breathed unevenly as he quickly dressed himself, knowing all too well that they couldn't enjoy one another for too long. 

 

Rey did the same. It was another ritual. Nothing had changed in that regard. She brushed her fingers through her hair, still reeling from his control. She felt his hand slide across her jaw and up to her lips as they faintly brushed them. 

 

He was slick with sweat in the blue light. Nothing compared to him and nothing ever would. She was still angry; Still disappointed in him as she had been. 

 

Ben buried his compulsions deep down and reclaimed his facade. Rey knew the shift as it was very much like her own. She grabbed her satchel and held it close to her chest as he began walking towards the vault entrance. 

 

_Kylo Ren_ was her guide into the underworld now. Ben was there in the river in between them and she felt nervousness eat at her. He was letting her go now that he was satiated enough. 

 

Rey followed him. He had his fill and she had hers. She couldn't shake the visions of Shan in her mind and it made her blood boil. It was like a ticking bomb. Jealousy like this was watching other scavengers collecting enough portions to last months. It wasn't over a man ---  _or an evil one at that._

The girl knew that her hunger for him would become ravenous again. It always did. It was waiting for years to be fed. One night would never been enough. 

 

Sharing was something she wasn't privy to, either. Kylo turned to her in the cooridoor, "Despite everything I have done, Rey, I have only wanted you. If you leave with those plans, you know I'll be coming for you. These rendezvous will end one day. I cannot allow it to continue this way."

 

Rey spared him a glance as she stared down the stark hallway to the lift. There were no Stormtroopers or militants left standing in the wing. She imagined that he had done something awful to prevent their presence, and she knew they had almost certainly been murdered on his way to her. 

 

No one questioned it anymore. It was a horrible thing. She wondered why she loved him. Light still flickered within him, and she gave oxygen to the embers to keep it alive. Had she not arrived, Rey was certain it would have fizzled out completely. 

 

When he shoved her into the lift, the expression he gave her hung like the moon. "You're precious to me, Scavenger." He said, watching the door separate them once more. 

 

It was then she collapsed. Hyperventilation ripped through her lungs as she held herself to Level 4. She couldn't go back to the Resistance without being put on trial and she couldn't stay here. She would have been killed. 

 

She couldn't unless she killed her clone, she realized. Quickly, Rey snatched the bag and fondled the keypad until she was transported towards the sleeping chambers. She'd been on his ship enough to know that his was on Level 6. 

 

Hiding was easy enough as it was barren at this time of day. She made her way to his quarters and overrode the schematics to break in. Once inside, she waited. 

 

She was safe here and she finally breathed. She sipped on his brandy until she felt dizzy, relaxed enough to accept the things she had done. A lot had transpired in the past two years. 

 

Her eyes fell on the stars burning in the distance as though they knew nothing of the war, or her tumultuous affair with a creaturous man. It knew nothing of time, or the deaths that. revolved around them.

 

She moved towards the panes, pressing her fingers along them. Part of her wished she could erase the suffering of everything around her. Yet, here she was  _suffering._

Another glass of brandy stung her throat. Tears burned her eyes as she allowed herself a moment of peace. 

 

Memories of being stranded on Jakku replayed in her mind. She was sent as a prisoner and she doubted Ben had any idea that his spineless General had tortured her. She'd used her body to survive and found solace in the wreckage of a long forgotten home. 

 

Navigating the dunes was like swimming in a dry sea, and she had natural coordinates that the First Order did not. 

 

 

She hadn't thought that she would make it out alive. It also occurred to her that slowly disabling---  _utterly demolishing ---_ the Resistance fleets tracking system, that it was also protecting herself. 

 

Without Leia to protect her, despite how hard the transition had been without her, Rey knew that she would be executed. It suppressed her training, suppressed the things that she thought she had learned from Luke. All she had wanted to do was protect others, and herself, but it had backfired like most of her decisions.

 

Her connection to the Force waxed and waned in the room. She felt everything and then nothing. Ben was the key. She awoke when he set foot on Jakku for the map, and when he climbed in her head,  _her heart_ for that matter. 

 

She was torn from the deep sea of those reveries as the door hissed open.  Rey turned to find a semblance of her own face staring back at her. 

 

It was unnerving. 

 

Shan clutched her hands together, feeling the door slam behind her. There was a certain anger that constricted her movements. It was nervous. It was confused. Her body ached from being tossed and her throat was littered with bruises left by invisible hands.

 

Rey had been there before. It was like looking back in time, staring at the weaknesses she held. Maybe that was what was so damning about Shan. It wasn't that she was supposed to be  _her._ It was that she was the embodiment of everything she  _could have_ been. Shan wore the  _normal woman_ parts of her that she didn't possess anymore. 

 

Shan stepped forward first, while watching Rey's hand slide into her satchel. She already knew what was inside and she faltered.

 

"You don't need your weapon, Scavenger." She said in a voice Rey faintly recognized as her own. She was a painful reminder than she could have been replaced, but Ben had swore, and so did the truth of the Force, that she was  _not her._

"You know nothing of my needs." Rey said starkly. 

 

"I know enough of them to know why you are here. It was so obvious that the surveillance picked up on  _you_ and my Master leaving the vault." She scoffed. "I  _could_ have gone to the officials with this. I didn't for your sake. I need one thing that I've been refused."

 

Everything before that left Shan in a fog. She could barely remember the earlier portions of the day, and it caused an unrest within her. Vaguely, she wondered if her Master had wiped her mind as she had seen him do to war criminals. 

 

Darkness, perhaps, or her own intuitions, slithered through Rey. "I have nothing to offer you. I have my own protocols and I am not deviating from them. This is something you know nothing about."

 

"I can see it in your eyes that you're running." Shan tested the boundaries between them, looking at the cells that originated her. Rey was flush and bruised just as she was, but with a much more tender touch. 

 

"Not fast enough, I see." Shan muttered to herself. "So, you  _do_ love my Master? Why did you keep him waiting? I could have been free had you come."

 

For once, Rey bit her tongue. The girl bristled as she removed her saber. The hilt heavy in her hand as she moved. She didn't ignite it, though she desperately wanted to. 

 

"I would like to ask you to leave this chamber if you are going to be aggressive. Master doesn't like aggressive women." Shan cut her eyes, knowing which buttons she was pressing. The blaster tucked into her robes was easily accessible and it seemed like a good choice to bring it. 

 

She had heard many stories of the  _Jedi,_ if one could call her as such. 

 

Rey snapped. All of the weight of her darkness burned brightly as it expanded like a blackhole swallowing entire galaxies. 

 

Shan raised her blaster steadily, as she was trained in combat courses. She had the highest ranks of her class and she was not about to be bested by a rebel. 

 

The hum of Rey's saber igniting sent a shiver down Shan's spine. It gleaned brightly against the black floor. 

 

It was poorly soldered back together with a fragment of the damages kyber crystal. One end of the blade flickered in the same volitale dance as Kylo Ren's; marked by yellows and golds. The other side was smooth and faintly blue. Two halves of Rey. Two halves of the Force burning through her veins. 

 

Shan shot at her. Rey deflected it with ease, walking as Kylo had in the forest. Her predatory stance echoed her familiar and she braced herself as the chamber door hissed as it tried to reopen. It was jammed. 

 

Rey felt panic blind her as the Knights of Ren stalked nearby. She could feel their energy piercing her. Each of them rose in unique codes and molecules that she could barely register as she prayed for Ben's presence. She felt trapped, as though even having the ability to physically love him had come with a high enough price that her strength could no longer afford it. 

 

She was far stronger than any threat aboard ---  _except for him._ They moved equivocally. With SH-AN1794, she seemed uncaring other than her own ambissions. Rey could see that there was  _something_ that meant keeping up her perseverance. 

 

Each crack of Shan's blaster sounded more and more distant. It was surely a siren-like call to the other sensitives on the ship and she knew her time was running out. Rey wasn't fearful of what Ren would do, but the fiery headed General who skulked at his heels.

 

Shan moved closer to the door, back against the shelving housing Ben's books. "You should have never come here. I have been a good servant. I have been his comfort.  _I have a future outside of this ship."_

Rey swayed like a creature cornering its prey; arms arched as she her breathing heaved. The darkness was awake, guiding her blindly. She was the alpha. 

 

" _He is mine."_ Rey gritted, pressing her saber to the woman's throat. The blaster swiftly removed by the current of the Force. "I'm sure that your loyalties lie elsewhere. You look like me  _before_ I knew what I was. You're incredibly lucky that I haven't ripped you apart limb by limb."

 

"You're too worried about what Master thinks---" 

 

Rey inched closer, barring her teeth like fangs. 

 

"He is  _afraid_ of  _me."_ She hissed. "You are going to listen to me right now. If you want your freedom, let me cut out your implant and  _go._ If not, I will chop off your head and take it to him. I will not be treated like I am owned."

 

"Certainly not by your parents." Shan clattered, holding her breath. She slowly reached for  _anything_ to use as a weapon. When it was in her hands, it was thrown to the ground like the blaster. 

 

Rey closed her eyes, pulling items from the shelving. Panic hit her at the same time that she felt Ben's presence becoming an ominous jolt of electricity. 

 

When he entered the chamber, she was unsure of which entity he would be. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the deathly shine of metal. 

 

She had returned the helmet she had stolen on an excursion ---  _one where he broke her over the holochess table._

His modulated voice sounded strange and thunderous. 

 

"Release SH-AN1794." He rumbled, finding the girl relentlessly treading unknown territory. There was something frightening about Rey when the darkness took hold. "If you know what's good for you, you will walk away from this."

 

He absolved to loving her more. 

 

Shan grinned smugly. "She needs to be thrown into the compactor like the scum she is."

 

Rey pressed her saber into the girls arm, charring her skin as a scream echoed. Kylo pushed against Rey, wishing she could see the desperation in his eyes. Guards formed near the entrance and the girl broke. 

 

Her saber swung violently, angled across Shan's bosom as she split into cauterized pieces. Ren ignited his own saber as he met her blade with his. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
